tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Selena Shepperd
Selena Shepperd (born 1961) is a minor character in the Tuckerverse. Selena is the Vice-President of the United States, working under President Adam Bishop. Biography Selena was born in Austin, Texas in the United States. In her youth Selena was once kidnapped by an unknown assailant, who held her hostage for over a week until she managed to escape. The traumatic incident saw Selena be homeschooled for a time, but eventually returned to public school to complete her education. After finishing high school Selena moved to New York to study Law at Columbia University. Falling in love with New York, Selena remained in the city until she was thirty, going to work part-time at a law firm while earning a Doctorate of Law. Upon returning to Texas Selena worked for the State Attorney general, quickly becoming an Assistant Attorney general at the age of thirty-two. In 1994 Selena made a bid to become Texas's Junior Senator in Washington D.C., running as a Democrat. Despite lacking much experience Selena's tragic past and vow to be a strong criminal justice candidate helped her win over voters, seeing her elected with nearly 55% of the vote. Upon arriving in Washington however for nearly four years Selena did little of note. Finally however in 1999 Selena took a stand to overhaul airport security, pushing for more sky marshals and better-securing cockpits. The Airline Securities Act bore Selena's sole name as author of the bill and guaranteed her re-election, also catapulting her onto the national stage when she won by a staggering 78%. Selena further made headlines by being an early champion of the Lingerie Football League, arguing that awareness for female sports had to at least start with the LFL. After her re-election in 2000 Selena began to eye the Presidency, which was currently held by George Sears. Over the next four years Selena worked on drafting bills that opposed the agenda of the Sears administration, courting environmental groups and fans of female athletics as her standard base. Ultimately however while Selena managed to become the Democractic Party nominee for President in 2004 Sears was defeated in the primary by Raquel Chapman. The surprise change of opponents threw the election into chaos, and while Selena did manage to cater to military veterans ultimately Chapman's core support saw her defeat Shepperd. After the election Shepperd discovered missing files and petitioned government agencies to investigate but ultimately no solid proof was found of electoral-related crimes. Wanting another chance, Selena used her newly-emphasized support for the military's veterans as well as her existing base to ensure a narrow victory with 48% of the vote compared to her main challenger's 46%. Shepperd was among those to criticize Chapman's handling of the 2007 Louisiana viral outbreak and the first to declare her candidacy for President on the Democractic side. While doing well, ultimately Selena lost the bid to be her party's nominee. At first it seemed Selena's political career may soon come to an end, but Laura Bishop then proposed to Selena that she be her husband Adam Bishop's pick for Vice-President. Getting onboard with the idea, Selena joined Bishop's political ticket and together they were elected with nearly 40% of the Popular Vote, crushing Chapman and pulling a solid victory over their Democrat rivals. Selena now serves as Vice-President of the United States and remains committed to encouraging female-driven athletics, assisting veterans and oversight of national security. Personal Information * Current Age: 48 * Height: 5'3" * Weight: 115 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: Washington D.C., US * Sexual Preference: Men * Special Notes: Needs Reading Glasses Relationships Family * Gordon Shepperd, Nephew Friends * Roberta Espinoza Appearances * None Trivia * Selena is based on actress Julia Louis-Drefus. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Political Figures